Back by New Moon
by Fresh Rice
Summary: Rin was captured by Naraku, and Seshoumaru never felt so helpless. Then, a mysterious woman named Koroko had saved him. What will happen to Seshykun now? I suck at summaries. Review please! SOME OOCNESS, PAIRING PENDING: VOTE IN REVIEWS SESxRIN SESxOC


**Uh, first fanfic and first Inuyasha one anyways... It's been awhile since I watched/read the manga/anime, so it feels too OOC-ish, then please forgive me. Correct me of any mistakes please, oh, and please review it please! I will be very grateful, and will give you a c00kie and m00fin if you do! 3**

**Enjoy!**

**-Fresh Rice**

**PS. I know it's normally spelled "Seshomaru", but I feel more comfortable with "Seshoumaru". Same thing with "youkai" were it would be spelled "yokai". If it bothers many fans of Inuyasha, then I will change it, if so. :D**

-----

Seshoumaru quickly used his sword, Tenseiga, and killed the hoard of demons. He did not know where they came from, or what they wanted, but it did not matter to him. He had to save Rin.

He then found the source of all the chaos: Naraku. He sent even more demons at him, all the youkai in the elite level. Seshoumaru felt their blood covering his face.

Rin was only a few feet away; but the demons kept attacking him. It seemed that they come in teams, trying to overpower him. It was a useless tactic, but it seemed that it kept Seshoumaru busy.

Rin was unconscious, and it seemed that she had a large gash on her back. She coughed blood, her little pigtail loose, and her face full of bruises.

Seshoumaru was keeping his cool, while also struggling to get the demons. He pushed through, but it was impossible. He finally found a hole in the seemingly youkai-armor, and sent a Poison Claw toward it. Demons vanquished at the attack, and Seshoumaru leaped through.

"Rin...!" he exclaimed, reaching for her tender body. Naraku laughed, and took Rin out of his grasp. Seshoumaru cursed under his breath, and used his Tenseiga to reach and slash Naraku to bits.

It had worked, but he made a slashes on Rin's body aswell. Seshoumaru saw that he could not risk her life to simply defeat Naraku.

"What is it Seshoumaru? Worried of this little human's fate? I would laugh, and I could just kill her right under your nose!" Naraku hissed to him, raising the sharp tentacle he had.

Seshoumaru dared not attack, but attack the other demons that were going after him. He slashed, blasted, and bit with his claws and sword. It was impossible, there were too many.

Naraku laughed again, and he moved his hand forward to the dog youkai's direction. Tentacles reached forward, ripping Seshoumaru to shreds. Seshoumaru felt his blood being spilt, and he loosing his consciousness. He fell to a steep cliff, drifting in the river.

Naraku smiled evilly, a smile of triumph. He left to the direction of the forest, bringing Rin with him. He then silently said, "I have a very special appointment with you Rin... A _very _special one..."

---

Seshoumaru felt his wounds being burned by the poisons mixed in Naraku's tentacles. The next thing he felt, however, was refreshment; his wounds lightly treated, the burns dissapearing.

But he felt no mind of waking up yet. He was too tired, even though being a daiyoukai. He wanted to rest, let his wounds heal.

Finally, he stood up, his eys not opening yet. He slowly began to open them, his khaki eyes shining in the morning sun. The first thing he saw was a beatiful woman next to him.

She was wearing a wisteria-decorated kimono. She had light brown eyes, and black raven hair, flowing all the way to her waist. She smiled, her lips gentle, her face full of healthy-red.

She began to speak, "Are you not hungry?" she said, with her silent tone, but loud enough to be heard.

Seshoumaru felt a bit pampered. He usually killed people in first sight when he woke up, but she was different. Distinctive, and looking very meek. He then replied quickly, "I need no use for humans like you."

She smiled, not taking any offence of the words, "My name is Kokoro."

---

The woman named Kokoro appears! She is my OC, so please do not steal her. Here is her profile:

**Name:** Kokoro (Last Name N/A)  
** Age:** 19  
** Alias: **The Lady of the Moon; Incarnation of Tsukuyomi  
** Residents:** South-Eastern Lands  
** Bio:** Kokoro was a highly praised as a child, being born in New moon. People considered her sacred, even thinking her as the incarnation of Tsukuyomi. Kokoro's parents were both killed by youkai, but she does not hold a grudge against youkais.  
** Personality:** She is kind, meek, and very social. Despite these qualities, she is quiet, and very soft. Though, she can be rough if she wants, and will be very determined to protect those who she loves.  
** Weapon:** Seals, Fan, and Katana  
**Occupation: **Miko of the Moon


End file.
